Tides of Discord (Index)
'Plot Summary' It is a time of peace on The Great Sea. Though piracy and crime creep further and further into prominence, the people of the sea celebrate the 100th year since Ganondorf was defeated. There have been some reports of increasing crime in the harder to reach parts of the Great Sea, but in general it is a prosperous time. Additional plot details will be added as the RP progresses. All posts made will be sorted into a Novelization of the RP, to which links can be found at the bottom of the page. 'Characters' * Bingbang Bongbang * Empress Vera * Ethan Chiaria * Evalyn Vass * Gydeon Wyllt * Katsumi Chan * Majin Kotage * Mistral * Morla Clarigo * Raki Silverfish * Roy & Clara * Shin * Silas Vindr * Sirius Fulmaren * Stormbeard * Tristan Bryseis 'Factions' 'The Council of Isles' Location: Temple of the Gods After the departure of the royal line from the Great Sea, the most organized society remaining, the Rito, stepped in to help establish order and a unified civilization on the oceanic region. The Rito proposed and helped establish a republic system of governance known as the Council of Isles. The Council is a democratic body allowing every inhabited island on the Great Sea a representative with an equal vote on important non-military matters such as commerce (as well as social policy). The Council of Isles also elects its leadership in the form of an elected King, who at the outset of this story is a Rito King. The King of the Isles presides over the council with important veto powers which can only be overturned by a greater consensus (Two thirds. The general consensus is anything over 50%) vote by the Council. The King of the Isles also has final say over implementation of any policies elected by the Council. Finally the King of the Isles has primary command over the Armada, which patrols the Great Sea and the Trade Routes, their activities, and their power structure, with the more hands-on leadership being managed by the High Admiral (Locke Dashar). '“The True Royals”' Location: Forsaken Fortress This faction holds to the sovereignty of the "true" royal lineage, though in reality they are the outcasts of New Hyrule and their sovereign rights have rarely been respected or truly acknowledged. They are at odds with the governing body of the Great Sea. They are regarded as rebels by the democratic/republic government of the Council of Isles and the King of the Isles. They hold little territory and don't have much in the way of a navy like the Council of Isles has at this time, but maintain a presence on the Council of Isles in order to advocate their right to rule. They have a relatively small but vocal base of loyalist support on the Great Sea. 'History' For reference, the year 0 would be when Link defeated Demise in the events of Skyward Sword. All time is measured relative to this point. Year 0 - Link Defeats Demise in Skyward Sword Year 1200-Epoch RP (not required reading) Year 2108-Interloper RP (not required reading) Year 2600-Wind Waker Plot, New Hyrule Established, Council of Isles Established Wind Waker Game Plot Happens. Later the same year Link and Tetra establish New Hyrule far to the north of The Great Sea map. Meanwhile, the Council of the Isles is established in The Great Sea in the same year. Year 2630-The Evil Spirit Malladus attacks New Hyrule The New Hyruleans and a handful of allies barely defeat the demon Malladus. It is discovered that a rogue band of New Hyruleans had murdered a light spirit in order to gain the power to fully vanquish Malladus. New Hyrule fractures, with Link/Tetra kicking out all those involved with the murder of the light spirit. This group, and some sympathizers, head across the world and begin calling themselves “True Royals”. Most end up on The Great Sea. Year 2700-RP Begins: Tides of Discord 'Novelization' Most Recent Post Cataloged: I.) The New Stage of History II.) At The Outset III.) The Odd Party IV.) Red Lightning Detective Services V.) Windfallen VI.) At Large